


Fun Times in the LOCCENT

by the7thmauser



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Newt is the Shatterdome bicycle, PWP, Panties, Public Sex, Teasing, blowjob, frustrated Tendo, sex in the LOCCENT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7thmauser/pseuds/the7thmauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo Choi is having a lousy day.  Long day, no coffee left in the coffee cups and the bagels are all eaten.  And he's sexually frustrated.  Enter a very naughty Newt Geizler.  Fun times in the LOCCENT ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Times in the LOCCENT

**Author's Note:**

> Considering this is a PWP, this took forever to write. This is the first porn I've published, so be gentle. If there's any grammatical errors, or if I've made the characters to OOC, please let me know. Constructive criticism welcome.

Tendo Choi tapped away on his keyboard, noting duty rosters for the next day, and a report to Marshall Pentacost. The rest of the J-Tech technicians had been dismissed hours ago, but Tendo had chosen to work on, getting last minute items taken care of. He tugged at the tie around his neck to loosen it, rubbing his aching shoulder with his other hand. Lifting his coffee cup to his lips, he grimaced. Empty, just like the other three scattered around his station. He frowned, one very unhappy Commander.

So busy in his own personal misery, he didn't notice someone approach his station. Stealthy, tattooed arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, and a sloppy, wet, kiss pressed against his neck, right over his tattoo. 

Tendo inhaled sharply, then released his breath into a soft, shivery moan. His eyes slipped closed in enjoyment, a smile on his lips. He tilted his neck, giving better access to his flesh. He was rewarded with small nips to his neck. 

"Newt, my boyo, you have a way of getting a man's attention," he said, eyes still closed, lips parted in pleasure.

The man in question nibbled at his neck, a wicked grin forming on his face. Waiting until he knew Tendo would be good and distracted by the gentle nips and nibbles, he ran the broad side of his tongue over the tattoo, all the way up to the earlobe. He suckled gently on the earlobe. 

A groan of carnal pleasure slipped unbidden from Tendo's lips, his eyes snapping open in a second. He leaned backwards in his chair to get a good look at Newt.   
"Please tell me you're here for pleasurable activities and not to just tease me. I've had a long, stressful day and am not in the mood to be teased."

"I heard my favorite Commander had had a long day, and wanted to do something special for him," Newt said, grinning down at Tendo.  
"The full package?" Tendo asked, looking hopeful.  
"Geez, you make me sound like a prostitute," Newt said, a playful tone in his voice. "Next you'll be asking prices."   
"Well, you are kind of the Shatterdome bicyle," Tendo pointed out.   
"Yeah, well, I like to enjoy myself," he said, with a wink. "And I am selective."

Tendo didn't have time to protest before Newt's lips were on his, giving him an upside down kiss. The J-Tech commander relaxed, leaning into the kisses, giving kisses in return. His hands slid up into Newt's messy hair, pulling the kaiju biologist down closer to himself. 

Newt's hand slid down the front of the commander's uniform top, lightly massaging a pectoral. His other wrapped around the J-Tech's jaw as he continues giving him kisses. He's quite pleased when a soft moan slips through the commander's kisses. 

"Like that?" he asked, still giving Tendo his shit eating grin.   
"I'd prefer it if that hand was a little further down," Tendo mumbled through their lips. "And under fabric."  
Newt clucked at him.   
"Not so fast, Nintendo," he said. "Gotta build up to the finale."  
Tendo chuckled at Newt's pet name for him. The kaiju biologist had a pet name for all his love interests. Some, like himself, were more amused by it than others.

He didn't have much time to worry about it, as Newt went back to kissing down his neck. The scientist nipped at a patch of skin just under Tendo's collar.   
"Open up," the scientist whispered into his ear. 

Tendo didn't need to be told twice, all but ripping his tie off. His thin fingers fumbled with the first three buttons of his dress shirt. Growling in pent up frustration, he finally managed to get them undone without damaging the top. 

Newt continued his relentless kissing and nipping. His commander slid down further in his desk chair, enjoying the attention. Newt slid a meaty hand down the J-Tech's shirt, massaging gently at first one pectoral, then the other. The biologist had no doubt Tendo's toes were curling in his uniform boots. 

Thick fingers gently undid the rest of Tendo's shirt. His breath shortened, feeling his skin go goose flesh at the cool air in the LOCCENT command center. The tip of a tongue touched the commander's hardening nipples, gently swiping around the skin. Tendo hissed in appreciation, feeling warmth building up down south.

He heard Newt's boots clumping on the floor as the K-Scientist came around the front of his chair. The lips returned to one nipple, sucking on it gently. A soft hand massaged at the other. He heard his chair creak as Newt used his other hand to brace himself on the armrest. 

"Enjoying yourself, Commander?" Newt asked, his hot breath tickling Tendo's ear.   
"Yes," the engineer breathed out, his voice soft. "Kiss lower, please."  
His stomach heaved as he tried to steady his breathing. 

Newt didn't say anything, moving his lips down lower on the J-Tech's upper torso. He knew Tendo was partial to stomach kisses, especially with little nibbles added. His tongue swiped at the thinner male's belly button, earning a shivery laugh. 

Tendo heard a crinkling sound, like a package being ripped opened. His smiled broadened. He knew Newt liked to bring toys to some of his encounters, and was very curious as to what the scientist might have. 

There was a momentary pause, then the lips returned. Only they were ice cold. Tendo's eyes popped open in surprise, though, not in time to stop a momentary shudder that ran through his body. He saw Newt giving him a salacious look while sucking suggestively on a rocket pop. The biologist made no pretense of being decent, mouth bobbing up and down on the frozen treat, eyes meeting with Tendo's.

Tendo's eyes widened, watching the hypnotizing act. He licked his suddenly dry lips, swallowing hard. He felt heat spreading through his groin area. He dug his boots into the floor, resisting the urge to pounce the scientist. He nearly lost it when Newt slowly licked up the pop with the broad side of his tongue. 

"Something interest you, Nintendo?" Newt asked, trying to sound innocent.   
Tendo wasn't fooled in the least. He knew it was a calculated move on the scientist's behalf. Newt knew his weaknesses and liked to use them against him during their interludes. Not that he objected. 

Swinging one leg over Tendo's lap, Newt straddled the thinner man. He continued sucking on the rocket pop, feeling Tendo squirm under him. He nibbled delicately at the tip of the frozen treat, watching the J-Tech commander grip the arms of the chair. For an extra tease, he gave the engineer a searing kiss before returning to the rocket pop.

They only had one rule. No touching Newt until he was ready to be touched. And from the way Tendo's knuckles were turning white on the armrests, the engineer desperately wanted to touch. 

Newt shook his head, grinning wickedly. He loved having this much power over the senior staff member. He ground his ass against Tendo's lap, savoring the groan of need the engineer let out. 

"Newt, you are such a tease," Tendo said through gritted teeth.   
His resistance was slowly wearing down. Every ounce of him wanted to tear at the biologist's clothing off and cover him in rough kisses. And feel his soft skin all over. 

Newt kept up the show, squeezing his thighs tight against Tendo's. Just to be a bit of a dick, he slid the cold rocket pop down Tendo's upper torso in a line. He was quite satisfied to find the skin hot to the touch when he slowly licked the ice cream off. 

Tendo groaned as Newt kept grinding up against his lap. He felt his dick tent his uniform pants as the biologist continued to tease him. He closed his eyes, leaning back, trying to enjoy the sensation.

The biologist's weight lifted from his lap suddenly. Tendo didn't open his eyes, but his eyebrow did raise a little. He didn't have to wait long until he felt Newt's hands unbuttoning his uniform belt, then pants button. He inhaled sharply as he felt hands sliding into his regulation underwear. 

Fingers teased at the head of his dick, rubbing the precum into the head. Then said fingers gently removed the member from the constraints of clothing. Tendo hissed as the cool air from the room hit his overheated member. He squirmed, trying to gain friction. He didn't have to wait long. 

Newt took his superior officer's cock in his warm mouth, sucking the head gently. He felt the man above him tense up. He knew Tendo was resisting the urge to press more of himself into Newt's mouth. 

He teased the younger officer for a few moments, until Tendo's squirming was reaching an uncomfortable level, then took most of the length in his mouth. He heard Tendo sigh in relief at the sudden sensation. He grinned wickedly around the dick, then took Tendo on a roller coaster ride of stiff sucking, alternating with teasing licks. 

Tendo threaded his fingers through Newt's hair, tugging at the biologist's head as he was sucked. He didn't swear much when the other LOCCENT technicians were around, but here, alone with Newt, he let the curses and epitaths fall freely.

"FUCK, Newt," he all but growled. "I don't know where you learned how to drive a man wild like this, and I really don't care, but keep doing it!"  
Newt nodded around the dick, his teeth scraping ever so gently across the head. The move caused Tendo to jump just slightly, then slide down further in his seat. 

Tendo's cursing and moans were music to Newt's ears. He didn't even mind when Tendo began to lightly thrusting into his mouth. He liked watching the dark haired man come undone.

The longer Newt sucked, the less inhibition Tendo was able to pull off. He began to thrust harder into Newt's mouth, feeling the head of his dick hit the back of Newt's throat. He really hoped he wasn't choking the scientist, but he was too far gone to dwell too hard on it.

Just as he felt Tendo was going to climax, Newt pulled away. He could see Tendo was resisting screaming in frustration. The engineer gave him a confused, irritated look. 

Newt made sure to stand right in front of the J-Tech officer as he slowly undid the button to his skinny jeans. He pulled the zipper down with agonizing slowness. Pulling the jeans down over his hips, he shimmied out of them. Next went the heavy combat boots. He gyrated his hips gently, doing a really ungainly strip tease dance as he pulled clothing off. 

Tendo calmed down once he realized what Newt was up to, and what would be coming soon. His dick stood at attention as more of Newt's flesh was revealed. Bright tattoos covered the biologist's legs all the way down to the ankle. Underwear that was definitely not standard issue clung tightly to the scientist's netherbits. Giant, red hearts covered the butt region of the pink panties. 

Newt slid a hand down his chest, cupping his cock through his panties. Rubbing himself, he gently played with his hardening member. He wiggled out of the panties, then tossed them on the floor. Striding confidently to his favorite J-Tech, he produced a tube of lube. 

Tendo nearly stopped breathing as Newt sensually slinked up to him. The scientist lubed up Tendo's dick gently, eliciting hissing of pleasure from the seated technician. He re-straddled the commander's lap, proudly showing himself off. 

"That shirt has got to go," Tendo said, fingers gently unbuttoning the biologist's shirt. "Can't see those gorgeous tats with this thing on."

Newt grinned down at him. Most people would assume Tendo would be repulsed by his tattoos, seeing as how close he was with the Jaeger pilots, but the technician found them fascinating. He'd spent hours mapping them out with his fingers, having to still the ticklish biologist numerous times. 

Tendo was staring at him with that hungry look he always got when Newt came around. The look that said he wanted to devour him and fuck him senseless at the same time.

"Bring that ass over here," Tendo ordered quietly.   
Newt nodded, leaning closer to the technician. Tendo quietly lubed up two of his fingers. While Newt leaned forward, knees on either side of the commander's legs, Tendo lazily circled his puckered hole with his forefinger.

Newt inhaled softly as the tech slid his finger into his hole up to the knuckle.  
"You like that?" Tendo whispered in his ear.  
"Yes," he said, groaning in pleasure as the finger gently stroked his hole's walls.   
The finger slid further up into him, then slid out.  
"You want more?" Tendo asked, already knowing the answer.  
Newt nodded, grinning down at the technician. 

Tendo slid a second thin finger into the biologist's ample ass. Newt groaned in approval, rocking his hips to the pace Tendo set. The commander scissored his fingers in Newt's hole, stretching it. 

The LOCCENT deck was quiet, save for Newt's panting and Tendo's quiet whispers.   
"Ready?" Tendo's voice tickled his ear.  
Newt nodded, spreading his ass cheeks to acommadate the commander's weeping cock. He groaned with pleasure as he sank down on the stiff dick. 

Tendo hissed as Newt slid down onto his member. He gripped the scientist's butt cheeks, rocking him downward gently.   
"You are so tight," he whispered to the seated biologist.   
"Only for you," Newt whispered back, with a smile. 

Tendo chuckled. Newt always said that, but everyone knew the biologist was far from monogamous. Though, Tendo was the only J-Tech Newt would allow to touch him. 

"Fuck me hard," Newt whispered to Tendo.   
Tendo nodded, then leaned into Newt, wrapping his arms around the biologist's back. Newt held onto the back of the chair with one arm, as Tendo set a fast pace. With his other hand, he pumped his throbbing cock. 

"Tendo, you are so needy today," Newt whispered.   
"Long, stressful, day and I haven't had a cigarette in hours," the J-Tech mumbled, face buried in Newt's neck as he pounded into the biologist. "That and you haven't been by in awhile. Was beginning to think you didn't like me any more."  
The biologist chuckled.   
"Just building up the anticipation," he whispered. "Need you to want it like you've never wanted it before."  
"You are such a tease," Tendo grumbled as he hit Newt's sweet spot. "You just like seeing me sexually frustrated."  
"You're more fun when you're starved," Newt said with a laugh.

Tendo felt his climax building up. He shuddered, his breath coming out ragged and uneven. He gritted his teeth and thrust harder into Newt's hole. Newt encouraged him, whispering filthy nothings in his ear. 

Tendo gripped Newt tightly, pressing his head into the biologist's chest. His groan was muffled as he came hard. 

Newt stroked himself faster after Tendo came, cumming hard on the J-Tech's chest.  
Tendo was too blissed out to care that he now had cum running down his stomach. He didn't move for a few minutes, his cock going soft while still in Newt.

Newt stroked at the technician's jaw gently. Tendo blinked at him, then smiled.   
"You're an ass for depriving me for so long," he said, giving the scientist a mock glare. "But it was worth it."   
"I always make it worth your while," Newt said, snarky grin on his face. 

Newt cleaned himself and Tendo up with a soft rag, then re-dressed. Tendo gave his butt a good smack as he slid back into the pink panties.  
"Not sure where you got those, but they're a nice addition. Make sure to wear 'im the next time you come up."

Once dressed, Newt headed out towards the LOCCENT break room. A few minutes went by before he returned, mug of coffee and bagel in hand.   
"For my favorite J-Tech," he said, giving Tendo a kiss on the ear.   
"You speak my language, Newt," Tendo said, giving him a return kiss. 

Tendo couldn't help but laugh when he finally read the mug: "World's Sexiest Commander". He set it aside with his other coffee mugs, then got back to work. Maybe today hadn't been such a bad day after all.


End file.
